


Canon Rewrite for Clexa & Linctavia - Appeal to other Writers and Readers

by Cleo24, ClexaDeservedBetter (TanjaDroverson), TanjaDroverson



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Clexa Deserve Love, Clexa deserved better, F/F, F/M, Lexa Must Live, Lincoln Lives, Lincoln deserved better, M/M, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo24/pseuds/Cleo24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanjaDroverson/pseuds/ClexaDeservedBetter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanjaDroverson/pseuds/TanjaDroverson
Summary: Attempt at MAJOR canon rewrite!I know, it's going to be a lot of work, but I think it's worth it, don't you?PLEASE! I need help with this! I have some ideas, but I'm sure you all have opinions on that and would like to help!Let's make it a Team Effort!!!Edit:There are drafts for the first chapter/prologue in between and it would be great to hear your input on what we have so far!





	1. NOT a story, but an appeal

As you can see, this is NOT a story, but an appeal to my fellow authors and also to the readers (because I think many of you have an opinion and maybe really great ideas of how to go on) to try and make things right!!!

I can't stand the thought, that Clexa don't get a happy ending!!!

I'm thinking about a rewrite from the scene, where Clarke goes to say goodbye to Lexa.  
In my head, Clarke tries to kiss Lexa, but Lexa stops her and sends Clarke away, which means Titus wouldn't have had time to bring Murphy to Clarke's room, Clarke would leave with Octavia (without Indra) and Lexa would live to go on. Lincoln wouldn't have to die, Clarke could kill Pike for example.... and so on and so forth....

I have no idea how to move on from there yet, but I can't stop thinking about it!  
I'm sure we'd figure it out together, but I don't want to do this alone! I can't do this alone!

Clexa Deserved better! Lexa deserves to live and find love with Clarke in the end! Don't you think so, too?

If you do, then PLEASE comment here and let me know if I'm crazy or you'd be willing to help, talk about it or whatever!

Thank you for your time!

I hope many of you are willing to help me!


	2. Thoughts

What we've gathered so far:

How about this. Titus is more carefull with the gun and instead of the shot being fatal, Lexa is injured but it's bad. Abby runs to Clarke and Lexa after being asked for by one of the citidel guards. Titus is upset and angry with Clarke because he blames her for Lexa's injury. Everyone in the Clans is aware of the Commander's situation. This leads to everyone preparing the nightbloods and paying respect to Lexa. It's as far as I have gotten but It could be a good idea or a way to take the story. But something needs to happen to Titus. I was thinking, he trains Murphy and then because of his guilt ,which he is portraying on Clarke, he kills himself or something like that.

I was thinking of something along those lines as well....  
I mean, is Lexa deaf or something?!?!?! Why did she walk into that room just like that with those gunshots?! She would at least have been more careful in my opinion instead of just catching a bullet like that.  
But...  
It would mean, Clarke would stay in Polis, because with the possibility of Lexa's impending death, she wouldn't be able to leave. In my mind, Clarke is the only one who will openly oppose Pike or maybe even kill him! No one else does, what Clarke can do, which means, the situation in Arkadia wouldn't change and everything would run its course just like it is... but that shouldn't happen!  
Everyone preparing the Nightbloods... you mean Ontari killing them anyway? :D

she could come in with guards because she heard the shooting

Then a guard would catch the bullet! Sounds plausible AND Lexa would be fine, so Clarke can go!

~~~

Any more ideas?

Anyone else wants to be author for editing?


	3. Ideas

Could Lexa maybe go to Arkadia with Clarke?

Help defeat or get rid of Pike or something?

Just playing with ideas here!


	4. Possible first chapter for rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or should we start with rewriting the scene, where Lexa enters Clarke's room?

Clarke enters Lexa's quarters, distracted by the thought that she and Octavia are about to leave. When she looks around and doesn't find Lexa right away she goes looking for her and finds her walking around the corner beside her bed. Seeing the sexy brunette with her hair open, cascading down one shoulder and discreet make-up, makes her blink several times at the beauty before her, sighing in relief with a small smile.

Slowly coming to a halt in front of the intricately carved wall next to her bed, Lexa combs her fingers through her hair and drinks in Clarke's beauty with hungry eyes. “When do you leave?” she asks, trying to sound confident and feeling anything but.

“Now,” Clarke answers nodding her head slightly, preferring to stay and watches Lexa nod her head several times as well with shining eyes.

The blonde walks closer to Lexa, so they are only a few feet away from each other in front of the carved wall, the afternoon light bathing them in its warm glow.

“I'm sorry,” Clarke tries to apologize.

“Don't be,” Lexa hurries to assure, nodding in understanding. “You have to go back to your people.” Swallowing with shining eyes, she gazes at Clarke, debating with herself to finally confess her true feelings, “That's why I l....” but she can't bring herself to say the words, she yearns to reveal and instead opts for something saver. “That's why you are you.” She swallows hard.

Clarke had been looking at the wall next to them, but at Lexa's attempt to disclose her feelings made eye contact, hoping for the brunette to just say it. She doesn't want to leave and nods at the more comfortable words, Lexa had chosen, trying not to show her disappointment as she nods.

“Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people,” Clarke states throatily, knowing like Lexa that it'll never come to this.

Nodding with a small smile, Lexa retorts, “I hope so.” And she knows, her face shows, that she doesn't believe in it one bit, eyes glistening with the feeling of loss.

They gaze at each other for a moment, before Lexa offers her arm for Clarke to take in farewell and looks down, unable to keep eye contact any longer.

Knowing it was futile to do anything else, Clarke grasps Lexa's strong, but oh so soft arm in a firm hold and squeezes tightly as they look at each other again. This would be the only contact they could have, though Clarke longed for more, some of her desire showing on her face in spite of her attempt not to show it.

“May we meet again,” Lexa rasps, trying to sound light-hearted, but knowing this should be their good-bye.

Gazing at Lexa's beautiful face, Clarke's eyes roam to the full, pouty lips she so yearns to kiss, back up to the impressive gray eyes, but hers are drawn back to the kissable lips once more. Unable to resist any longer and not caring anymore, because she is sick of waiting, Clarke takes the last few steps to close the gap between them, cupping one hand around the back of Lexa's head and captures Lexa's lips in a careful kiss, her other hand coming to rest on Lexa's hip.

Somehow relieved, that Clarke threw caution to the wind, Lexa lifts her hands but is afraid to tangle them in Clarke's hair. She knows, they both want this, but it is wrong. Her duty is to her people and so is Clarke's. They can't have anything more, than this last kiss and she has to end it right here.

Both of them pull back at the same time, Clarke searches for confirmation on Lexa's shining face, tears filling the brunette's eyes and one spilling over to roll down Lexa's cheek. But what Clarke finds there is refusal and the hardening of the Commander's beautiful features.

The desire on Clarke's face is obvious and it hurts Lexa to no end, but when the blonde wants to move in to kiss her again, Lexa lifts one hand and presses it against Clarke's chest. “We can't, Clarke. You have to leave or you're going to die.”

Resigned, but knowing deep down, that Lexa is right, Clarke nods with a deep sigh and steps back.

“May we meet again,” Clarke reciprocates, after a last, long, lingering look and turns to leave Lexa's room.


	5. Questions, Ideas, Facts, Things we need to consider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help, please!

I watched these episodes

\- Thirteen (3x07) Lexa's Death  
\- Terms and Conditions (3x08) in the meantime in Arkadia  
\- Stealing Fire (3x09) Clarke gets the flame and Pike goes rogue by sentencing Kane, Lincoln and Sinclaire to Death, Pike executes Lincoln

to see, what will change from there.  
I made a list of Questions we need to answer, ideas I had while watching *grins wickedly*, facts we learn and things we need to consider, while changing the time line.

~~~  
QUESTIONS  
HOW ARE WE GOING TO HANDLE THE SCENES; THAT DON'T CHANGE AT THE BEGINNING? Like most of the scenes in Terms and Conditions (3x08) for example where Bellamy shoots the grounders, who come to tell Arkadia about the blockade?

Do we start right before Lexa's Death or do we try to safe Monroe as well for example?

What will happen to Murphy, if Clarke leaves, before Titus brings him to Clarke's room?

What will Indra do, when Octavia leaves on time with Clarke? Will Indra join Clarke and Octavia anyway?

Where will Clarke go, when they arrive at Arkadia? Will she just waltz in there? Sneak in through the vents the way she did last time? Or will she like Indra and Octavia did in the original time line, hide in the cave?

Did the “nightblood”/ gene therapy make Becca and the others she injected immune to the radiation? Is that, why so many people survived unharmed on the ground?

Clarke proposes to Pike, that he turn himself in or else she will. If he refuses, she will kill him?

IDEAS  
Clarke becomes chancellor, when Pike is dead or gone?

FACTS  
Lexa is still alive

Clarke doesn't learn about the tattoo and number 8

Titus can still harm Clarke, because he didn't swear it to Lexa since she is still alive.

Aden lives

Clarke's dreads must come off

Lincoln won't get shot, because Clarke has taken care of Pike, before he can harm anyone

Things we need to consider  
Obviously, Indra and Octavia made it behind the blockade by dawn and hid in the cave.

Alie storyline stays intact... Raven starts to resist  
~~~

So? What do you think so far? Any answers or remarks to this?

EDIT:

I totally forgot:

What is Lexa doing in Polis in the mean time???


	6. Draft for 1st chapter/prologue

Draft

Clarke knocks at Lexa's door and enters Lexa's quarters, distracted by the thought that she and Octavia are about to leave. When she looks around and doesn't find Lexa right away she goes looking for her and finds her walking around the corner beside her bed. Seeing the sexy brunette with her hair open, cascading down one shoulder and discreet make-up, makes her blink several times at the beauty before her, sighing in relief with a small smile.

Slowly coming to a halt in front of the intricately carved wall next to her bed, Lexa combs her fingers through her hair and drinks in Clarke's beauty with hungry eyes. “When do you leave?” she asks, trying to sound confident and feeling anything but.

“Now,” Clarke answers nodding her head slightly, preferring to stay and watches Lexa nod her head several times as well with shining eyes.

The blonde walks closer to Lexa, so they are only a few feet away from each other in front of the carved wall, the afternoon light bathing them in its warm glow.

“I'm sorry,” Clarke tries to apologize.

“Don't be,” Lexa hurries to assure, nodding in understanding. “You have to go back. They're your people.” Swallowing with shining eyes, she gazes at Clarke, debating with herself to finally confess her true feelings, “That's why I l....” but she can't bring herself to say the words, she yearns to reveal and instead opts for something saver. “That's why you are you.” She swallows hard.

Clarke had been looking at the wall next to them, but at Lexa's attempt to disclose her feelings made eye contact, hoping for the brunette to just say it. She doesn't want to leave and nods at the more comfortable words, Lexa had chosen, trying not to show her disappointment as she nods.

“Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people,” Clarke states throatily, knowing like Lexa that it'll never come to this.

Nodding with a small smile, Lexa retorts, “I hope so.” And she knows, her face shows, that she doesn't believe in it one bit, eyes glistening with the feeling of loss.

They gaze at each other for a moment, before Lexa offers her arm for Clarke to take in farewell and looks down, unable to keep eye contact any longer.

Knowing it was futile to do anything else, Clarke grasps Lexa's strong, but oh so soft arm in a firm hold and squeezes tightly as they look at each other again. This would be the only contact they could have, though Clarke longed for more, some of her desire showing on her face in spite of her attempt not to show it.

“May we meet again,” Lexa rasps, trying to sound light-hearted, but knowing this should be their good-bye.

Gazing at Lexa's beautiful face, Clarke's eyes roam to the full, pouty lips she so yearns to kiss, back up to the impressive gray eyes, but hers are drawn back to the kissable lips once more. Unable to resist any longer and not caring anymore, because she is sick of waiting, Clarke takes the last few steps to close the gap between them, cupping one hand around the back of Lexa's head and captures Lexa's lips in a careful kiss, her other hand coming to rest on Lexa's hip.

Somehow relieved, that Clarke threw caution to the wind, Lexa lifts her hands but is afraid to tangle them in Clarke's hair. She knows, they both want this, but it is wrong. Her duty is to her people and so is Clarke's. They can't have anything more, than this last kiss and she has to end it right here.

Both of them pull back at the same time, Clarke searches for confirmation on Lexa's shining face, tears filling the brunette's eyes and one spilling over to roll down Lexa's cheek. But what Clarke finds there is refusal and the hardening of the Commander's beautiful features.

The desire on Clarke's face is obvious and it hurts Lexa to no end, but when the blonde wants to move in to kiss her again, Lexa lifts one hand and presses it against Clarke's chest to stop her. “We can't, Clarke. You have to leave or you're going to die.”

Resigned, but knowing deep down, that Lexa is right, Clarke nods with a deep sigh and steps back, tears starting to sting her eyes.

“May we meet again,” Clarke reciprocates huskily, after a last, long, lingering look and turns to leave Lexa's room.

Lost in thought, Clarke returns to her room, gathers her jacket and bag and walks to the elevator which will bring her to the ground.

~~~

Octavia is standing in the entrance of an old building, thinking about the last few days.

It had never been her intention to help set a trap for her brother and his team. She wanted to stop a massacre and not kill Monroe in the process. Obviously she had underestimated the desperation of the Trikru, after all of their warriors had been killed by Pike and his cohorts.

Pike... what she wouldn't give to get rid of him once and for all. She hoped, that with Clarke's help they would be able to accomplish that.

Feeling guilty, Octavia shakes her head as tears of frustration fill her bloodshot eyes. They need a plan of how to get Clarke into Arkadia, so she can take care of Pike.

The light reflecting off of a blond head catches her attention and takes her from her thoughts. She watches Clarke walk towards her with a relieved smile.

Almost skipping down the steps, she waits for Clarke to catch up with her. “I'm glad you're here.”

Clarke lifts a corner of her mouth in a small smile and nods as Octavia falls into step beside her. “We have to do something about Pike,” Clarke remarks as they start to walk towards the stables side by side.

Clarke has to admit to herself, that she would rather stay with Lexa and learn what she was about to say to her. She suspects it would have been a confession of love, but obviously the brunette wasn't ready to reveal her feelings yet. The past few days had been intense for both of them, starting with the fact, that Clarke hadn't been able to end Lexa's life when she had the chance.

Nodding, Octavia smiles brightly and is happy, that Clarke turns out to be exactly the person, Octavia thought her to be. Honorable, compassionate, ready to fight for her people, when it came to it. Pike, Kane and Abby might think, they were the leaders, but Octavia knew, that in truth, Clarke is their hero. The things, Clarke had accomplished since they landed on Earth were amazing, even if her way of doing things was unorthodox like letting a Trikru village get bombed. But Indra had convinced Octavia, that it had been the right thing to do or they wouldn't have been able to get things done.

Thinking back to that fateful moment, Clarke knows why she wasn't able to to kill Lexa. In spite of the fact, that Lexa had abandoned them at Mount Weather and in turn forced Clarke to kill all those people, Clarke was in love with the Commander. Simple as that. She had seen Lexa's soft side during the past couple of days and she found it incredibly appealing. If Lexa hadn't stopped her, Clarke would have made love to her, not caring what would happen if she didn't get behind the blockade in time.

“Octavia kom Skaikru,” Indra's voice suddenly booms behind them and takes them both from their respective thoughts.

Stopping, both women turn to watch the warrior walk up to them. The dark-skinned woman with one arm in a sling, acknowledges Clarke's presence with a curt nod, before she offers her arm to Octavia, which the brunette takes in a firm grip.

Determined to help get rid of Pike, Indra strides along between Clarke and Octavia as they make their way to the stables and they are soon on their way to Arkadia.

~~~

Lexa feels the urge to be close to Clarke in a way and leaves her room to go to the quarters, Clarke had been living in since Prince Roan, now King Roan had brought the blonde to Polis.

Lexa had almost revealed her true feelings to the other woman, but the knowledge that Clarke would probably not reciprocate her love had stopped Lexa from taking that last leap of faith. The past few days had brought them closer together and they had found some kind of truce, but after what she had done to Clarke, Lexa was sure that the sky girl still hated her. Even if Clarke had tried to initiate another kiss, that didn't mean she had genuine feelings for Lexa. She had no idea what to think right now.

Lost in thought about Clarke, Lexa enters the room to find Titus waiting there.

“Titus? Ha yu komba raun hir?” _What are you doing up here?_ Lexa asks in her most commanding voice and her eyes roam to the bed, where a man with brown hair, who was obviously beaten is tied up and gagged.

His tattered clothes show Lexa, that he must belong to Clarke's people, which irritates her to no end. “Titus, chon em bilaik? Gouva yu klin.” _Titus, who is this man? Explain yourself._ With a stern gaze, Lexa looks back at her teacher as she clasps her hands behind her back and waits for an explanation. “Chomouda yu don sis op disha hef kom Skaikru gon honon?” _Why do you hold this man kom Skaikru prisoner?_ Lexa continues, when Titus tries to evade her eyes and doesn't answer.

How can we go on from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas
> 
> Maybe Lexa brings Murphy to Arkadia? :D


	7. Ideas to the City of Light and the kill switch

We know, that Clarke and Lexa can go to the City of Light together by swallowing a Key.  
The questions are: How will Clarke be able to help Lexa when she becomes one of Alie's pawns by taking the Key? Would Lexa and the Flame be able to protect her? Or could Clarke's love for Lexa be the key in Clarke helping Lexa to find the kill switch and pulling the lever? And resisting Alie?  
Imagine Lexa meeting the very first Commander, Becca Premheda! How great would that be?


	8. Problem to be solved....

I found another problem, I totally lost sight of in all the excitement.  
In the episode where Lexa dies we learn about Becca Premheda, the first Commander in reference to Murphy's memories of the unity of the 12 stations. But by letting Lexa live, we miss the opportunity to hear the end of the story.  
It is only revealed upon the removal of the AI from the back of Lexa's neck that we learn, that Becca landed on earth and found people. How are we going to come by that information if Lexa doesn't die as we intend it? Or am I second guessing too much here? Do we need that information?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post something, but I have the flu and am not at 100% power atm....


	9. We HAVE to find a way to get Clarke into Arkadia

Can anyone come up with an idea how to get Clarke into Arkadia? She can't just sit around in a cave hoping everything will be all right!

Plus.... Lexa... I think I have an idea how to show the final scene of Becca's arrival on earth.  
Maybe Lexa being in her room and we see the infinity Symbol at the nape of her neck and we learn about Becca... or something like that......

EDIT:

Just watching 3x08 Terms and Conditions....  
The blockade is obviously in effect, which means Clarke and Octavia should have arrived behind it in time... (in our Version)  
Kane is trying to deliver Pike to the Grounders but fails (original)  
How about.... Clarke and Octavia entered Arkadia through the vents and Clarke is able to have the gate opened, so Kane can deliver Pike, before Bellamy can stop them? Maybe Octavia can distract Bellamy once more?! Would it be possible? (our version of events)


	10. Developing the story further....

Clarke can't just walk away again, after only just arriving in Arkadia (if we go with Kane delivering Pike to Lexa) and Octavia has no influence on Lexa... So maybe we should send Indra back to Lexa with Kane and Pike to make sure, Kane gets safe passage through the blockade? What do you think?


	11. Addition to previous draft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A way the scene could go.... And I think it is plausible for Lexa to go to Arkadia, don't you?

.....

Lexa feels the urge to be close to Clarke in a way and leaves her room to go to the quarters, Clarke had been living in since Prince Roan, now King Roan had brought the blonde to Polis.

Lexa had almost revealed her true feelings to the other woman, but the knowledge that Clarke would probably not reciprocate her love had stopped Lexa from taking that last leap of faith. The past few days had brought them closer together and they had found some kind of truce, but after what she had done to Clarke, Lexa was sure that the sky girl still hated her. Even if Clarke had tried to initiate another kiss, that didn't mean she had genuine feelings for Lexa. She had no idea what to think right now.

Lost in thought about Clarke, Lexa enters the room to find Titus waiting there.

“Titus? Ha yu komba raun hir?” _What are you doing up here?_ Lexa asks in her most commanding voice and her eyes roam to the bed, where a man with brown hair, who was obviously beaten is tied up and gagged.

His tattered clothes show Lexa, that he must belong to Clarke's people, which irritates her to no end. “Titus, chon em bilaik? Gouva yu klin.” _Titus, who is this man? Explain yourself._ With a stern gaze, Lexa looks back at her teacher as she clasps her hands behind her back and waits for an explanation. “Chomouda yu don sis op disha hef kom Skaikru gon honon?” _Why do you hold this man kom Skaikru prisoner?_ Lexa continues, when Titus tries to evade her eyes and doesn't answer.

Not having expected Lexa to find him, Titus cringes internally but doesn't show it on his face; seeing that Murphy is awake, Titus changes to gonasleng, “He was caught stealing from your people on their way to Polis market.” Thinking that maybe he could stop Lexa from asking any more uncomfortable questions, Titus adds, “I learned he has vital information, that might interest Wanheda. He also tried to kill Clarke a few times in the past, because she had him punished.”

Hearing Titus' lies, Murphy tries to speak through his gag, but to no avail of course and he watches the brunette walk up to him and gaze at him with a cold stare. Who is this chick anyway? He had never seen her before and wonders, what her status among the Grounders is.

Someone who tried to kill Clarke, didn't deserve Lexa's forgiveness and she would make sure, this man got what he deserved. A plan started to form in her mind, while Titus continues.

“Lexa, we should find out what information he has. Then I think WE should punish him for what he did to innocent travelers,” Titus insists passionately, walking up next to the commander, after stashing the gun into his pocket inside his cloak inconspicuously.

Still staring at the man, Lexa turns her head to Titus. “I think it should be up to Clarke, what to do with him.” For Clarke to decide this, someone would have to bring him to her.

Should that someone be Lexa herself? It would probably not hurt for her to travel to the blockade to help enforce it. She would be there to speak to their leader, whoever that might be, after they took care of Pike.

“Commander! Do you really think, Wanheda would punish one of her own people? We should set an example...!” He is cut off by the lift of Lexa's trademark hand and realizes his mistake too late.

This is the infamous commander? Murphy is astounded at hearing it. He had expected the commander to be a man, first and foremost and a big one at that. Seeing this beautiful, fragile woman, he can't help but wonder if the stories he heard are true. Of Lexa being a fierce and ruthless leader. Could this small woman really be that person?

“You said it yourself, Titus. She punished him before, so I don't think she would have a problem to do so again. Do you?” With a last look full of venom at the skaikru man, Lexa turns to Titus fully. “It is settled. I will bring him to Arkadia and enforce the blockade, while I am there.”

“Lexa, you can't just leave! We need you here!” Titus can't believe his ears.

Again, Lexa is willing to forget her duty and be with Clarke. That woman infuriates him to no end. He has to find a way to get rid of the sky girl once and for all, so Lexa can concentrate on her duties again.

“With Queen Nia out of the way, there is no need for me to be here,” Lexa states coldly. “King Roan won't march his army against us. I spared his life!” Lexa can't believe, she is again explaining her actions to her teacher. “But I have to try and prevent a war between us and the skaikru. I should be there, when Pike falls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Should it (Lexa) go somewhere else?


	12. Possible timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!SPOILER ALERT!!!
> 
> ! ! ! S P O I L E R A L E R T ! ! !

**! ! ! S P O I L E R A L E R T ! ! !**

**! ! ! For those, who don't want to know what will happen ahead of the story itself, should NOT read this ! ! !**

  * Clarke and Lexa say goodbye in Polis
  * Clarke, Octavia and Indra leave for Arkadia 
  * Lexa goes to Clarke's room to find Titus and a bound Murphy there 
  * Lexa leaves for the blockade with Murphy 
  * Clarke and Octavia arrive behind the blockade in time 
  * Octavia contacts the resistance 
  * Lexa arrives at the blockade 
  * Kane makes plans to take down Pike and Octavia and Clarke as well as Indra are informed 
  * The plan is put in motion 
  * Lexa takes Pike into custody 
  * Lexa goes to Arkadia for negotiations 
  * Lexa and Clarke reunite 
  * Kane is elected the new chancellor 
  * Pike's followers are punished 
  * Clarke and Lexa return to Polis to punish Pike 
  * Pike is executed 
  * Jasper radios Clarke about the situation in Arkadia 
  * Seeing the threat for what it is, Lexa sends Octavia and Lincoln to bring the Nightbloods to Luna 
  * Lexa and Clarke meet with Jasper to help free Raven from Alie 
  * Jaha and his chipped followers arrive in Polis 
  * Titus is imprisoned 
  * The team around Clarke decides to bring Raven to Niylah's outopost to find a way to get tid of Alie 
  * Titus is questioned about the location of the second AI 
  * Jaha's cohorts leave to find the AI 
  * The group finds a way to destroy the chip in Raven 
  * Raven reveals Alie's plans 
  * Spotted by Alie's drone, they go to the dropship 
  * Titus stops Jaha from knowing where exactly the AI is by killing himself 
  * At the dropship they make contact with Becca 
  * Jaha's troups find the trail and follow it 
  * Becca tells them about the kill switch and they need the journal 
  * The team goes to Arkadia 
  * They are attacked by Jaha's followers and Lexa is taken hostage 
  * Get Raven to Arkadia and find a way into Polis to save Lexa 
  * Clarke together with some others go to Polis 
  * Raven finds a way to make contact with Becca 
  * The solution is brought to Polis just in time 
  * Clarke uses the solution and with Lexa she takes the key 
  * The two groups fight, while Lexa and Clarke make their way to the kill switch 
  * Alie is destroyed 
  * Lexa and Clarke wake up 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us what you think....


	13. Chapter 1/Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE, let us know if there are any inconsistancies or you think, the characters would never act the way we made them act!  
> Any additions or suggestions welcome!

**_Correction to the episode Thirteen (3x07)_ **

Clarke knocked at Lexa's door and entered Lexa's quarters, distracted by the thought that she and Octavia were about to leave. When she looked around and didn't find Lexa right away she went looking for her and found her walking around the corner beside her bed. Seeing the sexy brunette with her hair down, cascading over one shoulder and discreet make-up, made her blink several times at the beauty before her, sighing in relief with a small smile.

Slowly coming to a halt in front of the intricately carved wall next to her bed, Lexa combed her fingers through her hair and drank in Clarke's beauty with hungry eyes. “When do you leave?” she asked, trying to sound confident and feeling anything but.

“Now,” Clarke answered nodding her head slightly, preferring to stay and watched Lexa nod her head several times as well with shining eyes.

The blonde walked closer to Lexa, so they were only a few feet away from each other in front of the carved wall, the afternoon light bathing them in its warm glow.

“I'm sorry,” Clarke tried to apologize.

“Don't be,” Lexa hurried to assure, nodding in understanding. “You have to go back. They're your people.” Swallowing with shining eyes, she gazed at Clarke, debating with herself to finally confess her true feelings, “That's why I l....” but she couldn't bring herself to say the words, she yearned to reveal and instead opted for something saver. “That's why you are you.” She swallows hard.

Clarke had been looking at the wall next to them, but at Lexa's attempt to disclose her feelings made eye contact, hoping for the brunette to just say it. She didn't want to leave and nodded at the more comfortable words, Lexa had chosen, trying not to show her disappointment.

“Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people,” Clarke stated throatily, knowing like Lexa that it would never come to that.

Nodding with a small smile, Lexa retorted, “I hope so.” And she knew, her face showed, that she didn't believe in it one bit, eyes glistening with the feeling of loss.

They gazed at each other for a moment, before Lexa offered her arm for Clarke to take in farewell and looked down, unable to keep eye contact any longer.

Knowing it was futile to do anything else, Clarke grasps Lexa's strong, but oh so soft arm in a firm hold and squeezed tightly as they looked at each other again. This would be the only contact they could have, though Clarke longed for more, some of her desire showing on her face in spite of her attempt not to show it.

“May we meet again,” Lexa rasped, trying to sound light-hearted, but knowing this should be their good-bye.

Gazing at Lexa's beautiful face, Clarke's eyes roamed to the full, pouty lips she so yearned to kiss, back up to the impressive gray eyes, but hers were drawn back to the kissable lips once more. Unable to resist any longer and not caring anymore, because she was sick of waiting, Clarke took the last few steps to close the gap between them, cupping one hand around the back of Lexa's head and captured Lexa's lips in a careful kiss, her other hand coming to rest on Lexa's hip.

Somehow relieved, that Clarke threw caution to the wind, Lexa lifted her hands but was afraid to tangle them in Clarke's hair. She knew, they both wanted this, but it was wrong. Her duty was to her people and so was Clarke's. They couldn't have anything more, than this last kiss and she had to end it right there.

Both of them pulled back at the same time, Clarke searching for confirmation on Lexa's shining face, tears filling the brunette's eyes and one spilled over to roll down Lexa's cheek. But what Clarke found there was refusal and the hardening of the Commander's beautiful features.

The desire on Clarke's face was obvious and it hurt Lexa to no end, but when the blonde wanted to move in to kiss her again, Lexa lifted one hand and pressed it against Clarke's chest firmly to stop her. “We can't, Clarke. You have to leave or you're going to die.”

Resigned, but knowing deep down, that Lexa was right, Clarke noded with a deep sigh and stepped back, tears starting to sting her eyes.

“May we meet again,” Clarke reciprocated huskily, after a last, long, lingering look and turned to leave Lexa's room.

Lost in thought, Clarke returned to her room, gathered her jacket and bag and walked to the elevator which would bring her to the ground.

~*~*~

Octavia was standing in the entrance of an old building, thinking about the last few days.

It had never been her intention to help set a trap for her brother and his team. She wanted to stop a massacre and not kill Monroe in the process. Obviously she had underestimated the desperation of the Trikru, after all of their warriors had been killed by Pike and his cohorts.

Pike... what she wouldn't give to get rid of him once and for all. She hoped, that with Clarke's help they would be able to accomplish that.

Feeling guilty, Octavia shook her head as tears of frustration filled her bloodshot eyes. They needed a plan of how to get Clarke into Arkadia, so she could take care of Pike.

The light reflecting off of a blond head caught her attention and took her from her thoughts. She watched Clarke walk towards her with a relieved smile.

Almost skipping down the steps, Octavia waited for Clarke to catch up with her. “I'm glad you're here.”

Clarke lifted a corner of her mouth in a small smile and nodded as Octavia fell into step beside her. “We have to do something about Pike,” Clarke remarked as they started to walk towards the stables side by side.

Clarke had to admit to herself, that she would rather stay with Lexa and learn what she was about to say to her. She suspected it would have been a confession of love, but obviously the brunette wasn't ready to reveal her feelings yet. The past few days had been intense for both of them, starting with the fact, that Clarke hadn't been able to end Lexa's life when she had the chance.

Nodding, Octavia smiled brightly and was happy, that Clarke turned out to be exactly the person, Octavia thought her to be. Honorable, compassionate and ready to fight for her people, when it came to it. Pike, Kane and Abby might think, they were the leaders, but Octavia knew, that in truth Clarke was their hero. The things, Clarke had accomplished since they landed on Earth were amazing, even if her way of doing things was unorthodox like letting a Trikru village get bombed. But Indra had convinced Octavia, that it had been the right thing to do or they wouldn't have been able to get things done.

Thinking back to that fateful moment, Clarke knew why she wasn't able to kill Lexa. In spite of the fact, that Lexa had abandoned her at Mount Weather and in turn forced Clarke to kill all those people, Clarke was in love with the Commander. Simple as that. She had seen Lexa's soft side during the past couple of days and she found it incredibly appealing. If Lexa hadn't stopped her, Clarke would have made love to her, not caring what would happen if she didn't get behind the blockade in time.

“Octavia kom Skaikru,” Indra's voice suddenly boomed behind them and took them both from their respective thoughts.

Stopping, both women turned to watch the warrior walk up to them. The dark-skinned woman with one arm in a sling, acknowledged Clarke's presence with a curt nod, before she offered her arm to Octavia, which the brunette took in a firm grip.

Determined to help get rid of Pike, Indra strode along between Clarke and Octavia as they made their way to the stables and they were soon on their way to Arkadia.

~*~*~

Lexa felt the urge to be close to Clarke in a way and left her room to go to the quarters, Clarke had been living in since Prince Roan, now King Roan had brought the blonde to Polis.

Lexa had almost revealed her true feelings to the other woman, but the knowledge that Clarke would probably not reciprocate her love had stopped Lexa from taking that last leap of faith. The past few days had brought them closer together and they had found some kind of truce, but after what she had done to Clarke, Lexa was sure that the sky girl still hated her. Even if Clarke had tried to initiate another kiss, that didn't mean she had genuine feelings for Lexa. She had no idea what to think right now.

Lost in thought about Clarke, Lexa entered the room to find Titus waiting there.

“Titus? Ha yu komba raun hir?” _What are you doing up here?_ Lexa asked in her most commanding voice and her eyes roam to the bed, where a man with brown hair, who was obviously beaten was tied up and gagged.

His tattered clothes showed Lexa, that he must have belonged to Clarke's people, which irritated her to no end. “Titus, chon em bilaik? Gouva yu klin.” _Titus, who is this man? Explain yourself._ With a stern gaze, Lexa looked back at her teacher as she clasped her hands behind her back and waited for an explanation. “Chomouda yu don sis op disha hef kom Skaikru gon honon?” _Why are you holding this man kom Skaikru prisoner?_ Lexa continued, when Titus tried to evade her eyes and didn't answer.

Not having expected Lexa to find him, Titus cringed internally but didn't show it on his face; seeing that Murphy was awake, Titus changed to gonasleng, “He was caught stealing from your people on their way to Polis market.” Thinking that maybe he could stop Lexa from asking any more uncomfortable questions, Titus added, “I learned he has vital information, that might interest Wanheda. He also tried to kill Clarke a few times in the past, because she had him punished.”

Hearing Titus' lies, Murphy tried to speak through his gag, but to no avail of course and he watched the brunette walk up to him and gaze at him with a cold stare. Who was this chick anyway? He had never seen her before and wondered, what her status among the Grounders was.

Someone who tried to kill Clarke, didn't deserve Lexa's forgiveness and she'd make sure, this man got what he deserved. A plan started to form in her mind, while Titus continued.

“Heda, we should find out what information he has. Then I think WE should punish him for what he did to innocent travelers,” Titus insisted passionately, walking up next to the commander, after stashing the gun into his pocket inside his cloak inconspicuously.

Still staring at the man, Lexa turned her head to Titus. “I think it should be up to Clarke, what to do with him.” For Clarke to decide this, someone would have to bring him to her.

Should that someone be Lexa herself? It would probably not hurt for her to travel to the blockade to help enforce it. She would be there to speak to their leader, whoever that might be, after they took care of Pike.

“Commander! Do you really think, Wanheda would punish one of her own people? We should set an example...!” He was cut off by the lift of Lexa's trademark hand and realized his mistake too late.

This was the infamous commander? Murphy was astounded at hearing it. He had expected the commander to be a man, first and foremost and a big one at that. Seeing this beautiful, fragile woman, he couldn't help but wonder if the stories he heard were true. Of Lexa being a fierce and ruthless leader. Could this small woman really be that person?

“You said it yourself, Titus. She punished him before. So I don't think she would have a problem to do so again, do you?” With a last look full of venom at the skaikru man, Lexa turned to Titus fully. “It is settled. I will bring him to Arkadia and enforce the blockade, while I am there.”

“Lexa, you can't just leave! We need you here!” Titus couldn't believe his ears.

Again, Lexa was willing to forget her duty and be with Clarke. That woman infuriated him to no end. He had to find a way to get rid of the sky girl once and for all, so Lexa could concentrate on her duties again.

“With Queen Nia out of the way, there is no need for me to be here,” Lexa stated coldly. “King Roan won't march his army against us. I spared his life!” Lexa couldn't believe, she was again explaining her actions to her teacher. “But I have to try and prevent a war between us and the Skaikru. I should be there, when Pike falls.” Before Titus could protest, Lexa lifted her hand once again. “And you will take care of things here in Polis my absence, Titus.”

Grinding his teeth, Titus stared at Lexa coldly but nodded. She WAS the commander after all and he had no right to tell her what to do. “Yes, Commander.”

“Prepare the prisoner for departure. I will change and meet with the guards at the stables,” Lexa ordered, watching Titus pull the man to his feet roughly.

Leading the way out of Clarke's room, Lexa observed Titus push the man into the elevator, before she entered her own quarters to change into her travel clothes.

Before she got ready though, Lexa took a moment to remember her farewell from Clarke and stroked through her hair absentmindedly as she stood at the foot of her bed. Lifting one hand, she touched the scar at the back of her neck underneath their sacred symbol tattooed there, wondering if the first commander would approve of a relationship between Lexa and Clarke.

**_97 years earlier_ **

Becca Premheda opened the door of the Pod she just landed in on the radiation soaked and destroyed earth and climbed out.

“Suit breach. Suit breach,” the computer announced emotionless.

Stumbling slightly, Becca righted her helmet and looked around her wasted surroundings.

“Suit breach. Suit breach.”

“Radioation level... critical,” another alarm sounded and Becca grabbed the arm with the wrist computer to take a look at the display, where the controls showed that the radiation indicator was climbing into the read area and the white words started to blink red. “Radiation level... critical.”

Becca lifted her glove covered hands and opened her helmet with a sigh, feeling hot and sweaty from the excitement and exertion. Taking a closer look around, she spotted a huge sky scraper some distance away as the nuclear storm raged around her, flashes hitting the ground and black clouds with god knows what swirling around her. Her eyes were drawn to the ground by movement ahead of her and she watched people in hazmat suits walk towards her through the destruction.

Lifting a hand in greeting, Becca shouted, “I'm here to help!” as the group of people kept coming towards her.

**_Present_ **

Sighing deeply, Lexa started to braid her hair and tied them with her usual tiny white rubber bands, before she gathered some things and then changed into her black travel outfit, complete with cloak, shoulder guard and gloves. After taking a last look around, Lexa left her room to join her guards on the ground and they headed for the blockade.

**To be continued....**


	14. Update

Let me tell you what we've got so far!

Cleo and I are working tirelessly to come up with new ideas and I think it's great!

You've seen the drafts for the first chapter. That one is finished by now.... as in what will be in it. There may be some more changes coming for it... Don't know yet but only tiny things.

I have written 4 more chapters already.

Altogether the 5 chapters are 23 pages long and there will probably be some additions to them before we post them.

Right now I am about to start with chapter 5.

I'm so excited about this project and I want it to be really good!

We're happy for every help we can get!

It's easiest to talk over Telegram!


	15. Update

I'm done with chapter 6....  
7 is about to start...

The Alie storyline is mostly intact and we're about to take care of a very important situation and I'm very excited about how it'll go from there....

Just wanted to let you know....

Lincoln is alive and kicking of course!!! I hope that's all right for you!?


	16. Linctavia, Abby & Marcus, Monty & Harper and so on

I am the Clexa type girl..... My focus is on them of course! And the general story/plot line...

Would anyone be willing to write parts for Lincoln and Octavia? Interaction and maybe tender scenes between them?

Same goes for Marcus and Abby as well as Harper and Monty, Miller and Bryan, Emori and Murphy or who ever has a relationship in The 100 and does still live?

Please! I want to make this story a good one with everyone portrayed to the readers satisfaction!

Contact me or comment here if you can imagine contributing something for those and/or other characters!


	17. Linctavia and other relationships

Anyone?

Please! We need your help!


	18. Update

I just finished Chapter 8..... We're at 51 pages so far...

I'm in the middle of rewriting the episode Nevermore - 3x11

It's the first episode where almost none of the existing scenes stay the way they were.....

It's hard to think of all the small details but I'm sure we'll get it done!


	19. Update

Nevermore (3x11) is done!  
Demons (3x12) doesn't exist in our version.

I'm at chapter 10 right now with over 60 pages.

But the chapters are by no means finished yet... We need to go into more detail in some and as I said before I would like to add more stuff for other relationships.

For that reason We're still looking for authors who could provide a more detailed view from Lincoln & Octavia's POV or any other relationship really!

Please!!!  
Contact me if you're interested in helping!


	20. Update

I know it's been a while since I updated but I was at the hospital and needed time to recuperate.

I'm at Chapter 14 by now with about 98 pages and the end of Season 3 is in sight!!! Clarke is about to face off with A.L.I.E.! I'm so very excited!

As always I still need scenes between Lincoln and Octavia as well as Monty and Harper.... feel free to contact me!

And of course I still need help with proof reading and stuff.... The more eyes the better!


	21. Update

Chapter 15, 112 pages so far, around 66,000 words....

We've reached the final sprint....

A.L.I.E. is about to be shut down permanently...

I'm so happy! And can't wait to see what you guys think!


	22. OMG

We DID it!!!

I just finished it! Well..... At least season 3!!!

I can't believe it!

I have to add some things here and there.......... But....

IT'S DONE!!!!

*faints*


	23. Tests for formatting

∞ ∞ ∞

∞ ∞ ∞

**Present**

_Trigedasleng_

** Chapter **

**Author's Note:**

> You can also reach me by Twitter  
> @TanjaDroverson
> 
> Email  
> tanja.droverson@hotmail.com
> 
> Telegram  
> @TanjaDroverson


End file.
